


All The Colors Between Black And White

by HypocriticalPhilosophy



Series: BTWWATCIB POV Series [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Writing, Cause magic, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Monster Kid is dead, Named Reader, Original Character(s), Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has green eyes with a hint of blue, Reader is cheery, Reader-Insert, Sorry Not Sorry, Twins, whoops, yes its a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HypocriticalPhilosophy/pseuds/HypocriticalPhilosophy
Summary: You and your twin share the same name, have the same appearance, but are opposites when it comes to personality. When you were young, and even up to now, it was clear who was the favorite of the family, though it doesn't seem like your sister minds. You were considered the little ray of sunshine in the family. Sure Mom and Dad don't seem to acknowledge your sister, but it's always been like that, and she doesn't say anything about it. Guess she doesn't mind, though you wish your sister was more like you.-------------------------Tags are scarce to avoid spoilers. Chapters will grow longer over time.Also doing a pov series. First series is Introvert Ari/Reader, Second series is Extrovert Ari/Reader, Third series is Sans, Fourth series is Papyrus.





	All The Colors Between Black And White

**Author's Note:**

> Going to post the intro for now and when I wake up I will start writing the first chapter.
> 
> Updates will be spotty.

Monsters have surfaced about two or three months ago. The first month of their appearance was full of hostility, and even now it is still hostile, but just a little less. Us Humans, unsure if they would attack us, went and armed ourselves to get rid of the threat, if there was any.

During a raid at the camp, they had found a teenager, about 14 or 15 anyways. Believing the Monsters had taken the teen as hostage, they went to take the teen back.

The teen, however, refused. They sided with the Monsters, saying that they were their friends. That they are the teens family.

But, not taking that as an answer, one of the men reached out to the teen in a more forceful manner, aiming to take them back, saying that the Monsters had brainwashed the teen, though the man had failed.

One of the monsters, a yellow one with a striped, long shirt, stepped between them, not wanting to lose their friend.

Though, seconds later, a gunshot rang out, the following second…

Dust.

The young yellow monster disappeared to a pile of dust before everyone’s eyes, bullet landing on the top before slowly rolling down onto the dirt. Silence of shock filled the air. For the Monsters, the shock that someone would kill an innocent child. For the Humans, it was shock and disbelief.

The group of humans hadn’t expected them to be that fragile, and turned to the now shaking human, gun dropped, abandoned on the ground.

The human placed her hands to her mouth in shock and disbelief, as well, but tears formed in her eyes. Regret. She plead that she thought the Monster was going to attack the man, apologies flooding out of her mouth as she shivered, afraid of the Monsters before them.

The Monsters were silent for a little more, trying to hold themselves back, a few of them breaking into cries of sorrow, and a few unable to contain their newly sparked anger, having to be held down by other Monsters.

The teen was silent, staring down blankly at the pile of dust before snapping, red eyes snapping up to glare at the Humans before them, yelling that Monsters were their friends and family, how could they take an innocent life, that they were terrible people that shouldn’t even exist, the stick they held snapping loudly under their grip.

One of the Monsters, a more motherly one in tears, wrapped it’s arms around the teen, trying to soothe it’s anger as they continued to yell and scream at the at the Humans before them.

A good handful of the group by this time had fled, the remaining Humans silent before starting to regroup. The ones remaining were the ones that were more apologetic towards the Monsters, wanting to make things right. They were scared that they would be killed, but being more perspective than the other Humans that had fled, they realized none of the Monsters had attacked them, and even the ones that tried to attack were being held back.

Slowly the Monsters calmed, enough for the small group of eleven to suggest a peace treaty, to try to prevent this from happening again, but the teen had other plans. They demanded that the Monsters have equal rights to Humans. They eat, they breath, they think, they live just as a Human does; so why can’t they have they same rights, too?

After a few days of negotiating, they slowly accepted the idea, but they also had to make a plan to slowly bring Monsters into society. First they would accept 20 Monsters to allow into society for three days. If any Monsters were killed, the Humans would be charged for manslaughter or murder, depending on how many Humans were involved. If any Humans were killed, their rights would be terminated and would either have to go back, or face war.

The first three days went relatively well. No one was killed, so they allowed 20 more Monsters, slowly trickling them into society. They weren’t welcomed with open arms, but Humans were slowly getting use to them, none of the less. The biggest fright of the century was that almost every Humans’ eyes had changed colors. The main 7 colors or shades were Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Cyan, Indigo, and Purple.

The Monsters that observed such a thing chalked it up that every Human’s amount of magic had grew just enough for their eyes to show their Soul Color. The brighter the color, the more of that trait is shown through their personality.

In the past three months, Monsters and Humans share a single city, Ebott City. Monsters are still in the process of trickling into the city, and all Monsters have to join the movement, regardless of age. The more adult monsters are going to the university and collages to try to earn proper degrees and brush up on new knowledge, while all other Monsters are going to their respective schools like any normal child would.

And this is where our story begins.

**Author's Note:**

> You're always welcome to message me on tumblr!  
> https://hypocriticalphilosophy.tumblr.com
> 
> Send a Kofi? https://ko-fi.com/F2F4CRQ2


End file.
